


Na porta do Lado

by Human_Being



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Being/pseuds/Human_Being
Summary: “Na primeira vez em que escutou, Yuri Plisetsky achou que estava ouvindo coisas.”Yuri Plisetsky, patinador artístico, é uma pobre alma atormentada por um vizinho que gosta de sexo com barulho, muito barulho - e sempre com uma pessoa que tem o seu mesmo nome.Tradução de I'm Right Next Door, por i_like_my_eggs_benedict (victuuri-oturi.tumblr.com)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Right Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457853) by [i_like_my_eggs_benedict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict). 



> Fanfiction publicada em inglês no Archive of Our Own por i_like_my_eggs_benedict (@victuuri-oturi no Tumblr) no dia 22/12/2016 e traduzida para o português no dia 26/02/2017. 
> 
> Autorização para tradução cedida pelo autor original da obra. 
> 
> Este trabalho é uma iniciativa do Task Force Y!!!OI. 
> 
> Translation of [I'm Right Next Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8457853) published by [i_like_my_eggs_benedict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict), whom kindly authorized me to translate her awesome work to my mother tongue. 
> 
> Thank you dear, you're such a sweetie!

* * *

**Na Porta do Lado**

* * *

 

Na primeira vez em que escutou, Yuri Plisetsky achou que estava imaginando coisas.

Ele tinha se mudado para aquele apartamento há alguns meses atrás, e era sua primeira vez vivendo sozinho em um espaço tão grande. Antes disso, ele sempre esteve rodeado de gente, tanto no colégio interno como nas sessões de treino. E por mais que ele odiasse admitir, ele tinha se acostumado com o burburinho ao seu redor e a constância de rostos conhecidos sempre por perto.

Especialmente quando ele começava a ouvir vozes chamando seu nome no meio da noite.

“Yuri…”

Ele ouviu um sussurro distante enquanto jogava videogame no sofá de sua sala. Parou o jogo por alguns segundos; não ouvir mais nada o fez chegar à conclusão de que sua mente estava pregando peças em seus ouvidos junto com os ruídos pixelados do seu jogo online.

“Yuuuri…”

Outro sussurro, dessa vez mais claro, mais longo, e Yuri não podia mais atribuí-lo à sua imaginação. Parou o jogo de novo e passou uns bons minutos escutando, e nem dez segundos depois a voz o chamou de novo. Abafada, distante, mas inegavelmente ali, no silêncio do seu apartamento.

Yuri se levantou e começou a perambular pela sala. “Mas que merda?...”, ele resmungava, bastante incomodado por ter parado seu jogo para ter certeza de que, bem, não estava ficando doido por causa do seu isolamento recente.

Desligou todos os aparelhos eletrônicos da sala. Feito isto, checou um por um para ver se estavam mesmo desligados. É. Todos, como podia atestar sua cara de idiota refletida nas telas pretas da televisão e do monitor. Bufou, ainda contrariado mas pronto para voltar para o conforto do seu sofá e o jogo online.

Então ele ouviu de novo. Mais alto. Mais urgente.

“Certo”. Yuri rangeu os dentes. “Que diabo é isso?” Não havia ninguém ali que pudesse fazer barulho, quanto mais uma voz sussurrante chamando seu nome. A não ser que…

Levantou da cama num pulo, pisou duro até a porta do flat para abri-la de golpe, pronto para dar uma bela lição em quem quer que estivesse no outro lado fazendo uma cuzice desse tipo. Mas não havia ninguém ali, e isso só o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

“EI” Ele gritou para o corredor vazio. “Quem estiver aí tentando fazer graça pode ir parando que essa porra não tá nem um pouco engraçada!!! Calem a boca!!!” Nenhuma resposta, claro, mas o recado estava dado. Mais satisfeito do que antes, fechou a porta num estrondo.

Pegou o controle do seu console, acomodou-se no sofá com seu cobertor de estampa de oncinha e retomou o jogo de onde tinha parado.

A paz durou menos de dois minutos.

“Ooh, Yuri!”

Yuri sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Lá estava de novo, definitivamente real. Agora, porém, não era só o seu nome - agora era seu nome gemido na mais sexual das vozes, seguido de um grunhido ainda mais sexual e mais próximo do que ele acharia confortável para uma coisa dessas. Porque dessa vez o gemido foi tão alto - e escandaloso - que ele sabia muito bem de onde ele vinha.

Do apartamento ao lado, a apenas uma parede de distância entre si e qualquer perversão acontecendo do lado de lá.

O pensamento o fez praticamente saltar para a parede oposta.

Por que diabos alguém estaria gemendo seu nome desse jeito, alto a ponto de que ele conseguisse escutar através da parede do seu apartamento? Quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali não poderia estar pensando nele, poderia? Não, não. Ele nunca nem viu o seu vizinho de porta, quanto mais ouviu o cara. Aliás, até onde ele soubesse, esse apartamento deveria estar desocupado, não? Aquele era um prédio com um aluguel meio caro para o bairro, então não era incomum que vários apartamentos estivessem desocupados. Mas tinha alguém ali, gemendo seu nome. Isso tinha.

Será que o cara estava batendo uma? Porque definitivamente era a voz de um cara. Ou… Será que o cara estava trepando com um outro cara chamado Yuri, que nem ele? Não, não, era coincidência demais. Quase na ponta dos pés, Yuri se aproximou da parede e tentou se concentrar para tentar escutar se havia alguém mais com o cara gemendo seu nome.

Ele podia ouvir suspiros e a respiração pesada de alguém do outro lado, sim, mas não podia dizer se era de uma pessoa só ou de duas. Tentou escutar um pouco mais no meio dos gemidos, grunhidos e “Yuri”s, mas uma pancada na parede quase fez seu coração saltar para fora do peito pelo susto.

Certo, Yuri era ainda muito jovem e não tinha tido nada que se pudesse definir como uma ‘experiência sexual a dois’ - uma distração que sua exaustiva rotina de treinos ainda não lhe permitia. Então que sim, ele era inexperiente, mas não era idiota.

Ele sabia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo do outro lado daquela maldita parede.

De maneira nenhuma uma pessoa sozinha se masturbando seria capaz de fazer tanto barulho. Portanto, o cara do outro lado só podia estar metendo em outra pessoa como se sua vida dependesse disso, independente do fato de essa pessoa se chamar Yuri ou não.

Mas será possível que eles não esperaram nem chegar no quarto? Sim, porque todos os apartamentos tinham o mesmo layout, então sala e quarto se comunicavam com o do apartamento vizinho pela parede. Por isso Yuri sabia que os dois estavam trepando feito coelhos no meio da sala, cada vez mais alto a cada segundo que se passava.

E Yuri não sabia o que fazer.

Não que ele fosse uma pessoa que se intimida fácil, verdade, mas lidar com pancadas na parede de um vizinho sem-vergonha que não fazia a menor questão de esconder do resto do prédio que estava no meio de uma foda? Isso era demais. Então ele optou pela saída passivo-agressiva e colocou um rock pesado no último volume. Se isso não fosse o suficiente pro casalzinho pelo menos dar uma maneirada, ele não sabia mais o que poderia ser.

Até o final da noite, porém, dois de seus outros vizinhos e o senhorio foram até seu apartamento pedir para que ele desligasse o trio elétrico em sua casa. Yuri estava furioso, lógico, afinal de contas lá estava ele tomando um pito por estar atrapalhando os vizinhos quando ele tinha que aturar duas criaturas trepando na parede da sua sala feito duas britadeiras. Foi isso que ele tentou argumentar, claro, mas a resposta dos seus vizinhos foi revirar os olhos e pedir para que pelo menos ele mantivesse o som num volume aceitável. E para seu grande azar, seu apartamento era o penúltimo do andar, logo nenhum outro estaria sujeito à barulheira pornográfica que ele era obrigado a escutar.

Yuri deve ter andado o equivalente a uma maratona no seu apartamento enquanto esperava os dois acabarem o que estavam fazendo. Porque, né, uma hora eles iam ter que acabar, ou então pelo menos ir para outro lugar do apartamento…

Quase uma hora da manhã o áudio pornô parou. Yuri teria que estar de pé para treinar às cinco. Ele não terminou seu jogo naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, Yuri voltou do ensaio às cinco da tarde. Estava tão cansado, física e mentalmente, que por mais que ele quisesse assistir televisão ou escutar uma música, ele acabou comendo uma coisinha rápida, tomando um banho e indo para a cama às seis.

Às dez da noite ele acordou com o seu nome sendo murmurado sem parar. Por um segundo ele achou que estivesse sonhando, mas o gemido alto que veio depois o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele abriu os olhos e se levantou da cama como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo; mas um pesadelo seria mais desejável que sua atual realidade.

“Eles só podem estar brincando com a minha cara”, Yuri resmungou, a voz pesada pelo sono. Sim - até o quarto do vizinho era colado com a sua parede. Yuri enterrou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro na esperança de que isso ajudasse a abafar a gemedeira. Mas a vida não é como nos filmes, e ele continuava escutando com clareza seu nome sendo gemido, sussurrado e elogiado pelo seu talento sexual.

“Isso - isso Yuri, assim, assim, vai… Oh meu Deus…”

Nesse momento, Yuri odiava sua vida. Sim, odiava. Ele estava tão cansado. Tão dolorido. Ele só queria descansar, será possível? Mas não. Então ele pegou seu cobertor e o máximo de travesseiros que conseguiu e foi até o sofá de sua sala. Mas mesmo que ele não escutasse mais seu nome sendo repetido como se ele fosse um astro pornô, ele não conseguia dormir porque ele nunca teve o costume de dormir em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse uma cama. Por isso pensou seriamente em voltar para o quarto e aguentar a fodelança no quarto ao lado, mas foi só ele botar dois pés dentro do quarto para que a intensidade do barulho o devolvesse à razão.

Yuri escutou música, jogou video game, navegou na internet, até tentou ler um livro de verdade, mas nada conseguia fazê-lo dormir. O máximo que conseguiu entre essas atividade e fritar no sofá foi umas duas horas de um sono agitado, e então ele tinha que estar de pé para fazer o café e ir para o treino.

Treino esse, aliás, onde ele estava um lixo - mais irritado que o costume, e as pessoas ao redor estavam pagando o pato. A maioria delas tinha o bom senso de não comentar, mas bem que ele escutou umas poucas e boas de Yakov e Mila - cada um à sua maneira.

“Yuri!!! Concentra e vamos render! Talento só vai até certo ponto, o resto é esforço e trabalho duro!” Não que ele nunca tivesse ouvido isso antes, mas dessa vez ele se irritou com muito mais facilidade. E enquanto ele explodia com seu técnico, Mila se aproximou para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

“Noite comprida, é?” Ela piscou sugestivamente, Yuri bufou em resposta.

“É” Mila arregalou os olhos, ele suspirou e corrigiu sua fala. “Não do jeito que você está pensando. Quer dizer, pelo menos não pra mim. Quem passou a noite no bem-bom foi meu vizinho, que fez tanto barulho que então a noite foi comprida pra mim também. Só que eu passei a maior parte dela no sofá, sem dormir.”

“Credo.” Mila se encolheu, empatizando com seu martírio. “Que droga. Acordado a noite toda, só que pelos motivos errados… Mas, enfim, pelo menos parecia estar bom?”

“Hã?” Yuri a encarou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. “Do que você tá falando, sua louca?”

“Ah, moleque, tentar ver o lado bom da vida, né.” Ela deu de ombros. “Grava um pedaço e traz pra gente escutar…” E então ela foi até o centro do rinque para começar seu turno de treino, tirando uma com sua cara só pra ser uma cuzona.

Tá, Yuri sabia que ela estava brincando. Porque a Mila é assim, ela gosta de testar pra ver até onde ela pode ir com as pessoas, e Yuri era uma boa companhia porque seus limites eram bem elásticos. Ele não era o tipo de se doer com pouca bosta. Mas na manhã seguinte - seu DIA DE DESCANSO, vejam vocês - bem que ele se sentiu tentado a gravar um pedaço da putaria no quarto ao lado só para que alguém além dele escutasse o suplício que ele era obrigado a se submeter. Pra dizer, sei lá, que ele não estava ficando louco. Porque por Deus que está no Céu, ele estava perto. A resistência desses dois era algo insano, minha nossa senhora.

Nessa altura, Yuri já concluíra que eram sempre as mesmas duas pessoas. A voz nunca mudava, nem o nome que ela chamava. Seu nome. A. Porra. Do. Seu. Nome.

“Yuri! Oh, oh, oh! Ah, Yuri, tão bom, tão bom Yuri…”

O outro, como sempre, não soltava nem um pio.

Esses dois putos deviam ter o tesão de dois animais no cio vinte e quatro horas por dia, porque não tinha um único dia que Yuri não acordasse ou fosse dormir com o som dos dois trepando como sua canção de ninar. O que era uma merda, realmente. Ele tentou reclamar com o senhorio, mas sua natureza irritadiça, sua juventude e seu tamanho não contribuíam para que ele fosse levado a sério. E como ninguém mais no andar escutava a sinfonia de gemidos e sussurros do casal, ele não tinha como reforçar suas acusações com o testemunho de outro morador. Então que, sério, ele estava pra ficar louco com essa situação. Louco e insone.

Então Yuri tentou se mudar. Passou um mês procurando um outro apartamento que fosse tão perto do rinque, mas Yakov fazia absoluta questão que ele morasse a menos de dez minutos de distância do seu treino para que não tivesse desculpas para chegar atrasado. E, cacete, até mesmo mudar de andar estava fora de questão até que vencesse o contrato. Por isso ele estava preso naquele maldito apartamento com a sensação de ser um _voyeur_ pervertido que tinha que escutar toda santa noite um cara gemendo seu nome pra outro cara enquanto trepavam sabe lá Deus como.

Cerca de um dia depois que Yuri desistiu de se mudar, ele viu umas caixas na porta do seu vizinho. Um dos caras da mudança derrubou uma caixa sem querer, onde dava para ver algumas cuecas e meias de homem - não era uma entrega qualquer, era uma mudança. Uma sensação morna de esperança percorreu sua espinha, quase virando alegria genuína. Deus ouviu suas preces, ele nunca abandona os seus, etc, etc; mas então Yuri viu que as caixas não estavam saindo do apartamento do vizinho - elas estavam entrando.

Seu vizinho não estava indo embora. Não. O namorado do seu vizinho é que estava se mudando para o apartamento.

Yuri entrou correndo em seu flat, agarrou a primeira almofada do sofá e praticamente gritou dentro dela. Não era possível, Não era possível!!! Então eles trepavam desse tanto e nem sequer moravam juntos??? Sua vida ia virar o quê, um  eterno áudio de sexo gay no xvideos? Porque se esses dois ficassem o dia todo um em cima do outro, era isso que ia acontecer. E Yuri ia acabar morrendo por privação de sono.

Um tempo depois, Yuri tentava se acalmar, racionalizar sua situação. Pelo menos para isso aquele pesadelo servia - ele estava melhorando sua capacidade de controlar sua raiva e se acalmar sozinho, coisa com a qual ele sempre lutou. Então, ele pensava, talvez isso seja uma coisa boa. Eles podem acabar transando menos, vai ver eles trepavam tanto justamente porque não moravam juntos. Por isso que, agora morando juntos, eles não ficassem tão pressionados pelo fator ‘tempo’ e até acabassem tendo um ritmo sexual dentro dos padrões da normalidade.

Cara, como Yuri estava errado.

À noite, Yuri foi presenteado com a mais longa, mais alta e mais erótica foda que a raça humana já presenciou, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para se safar. Antes ele conseguia escapar indo do quarto para a sala e vice-versa, mas dessa vez não. Naquela noite, ele conseguia ouvir de qualquer lugar em que estivesse.

“AH, SIM, YUUURI! Ai meu Deus, Aimeudeus aimeudeus… AÍ! Ah, aí, ai, ai, aaaaaahhhh, oooohhh…”

“Ah, Yuri, você é tão gostoso. Tão gostoso, Yuri, tão apertado, tão gostoso, ah!...”

“Assim, Yuri, assim… Você gosta assim, não gosta? Gosta, Yuri, eu sei que gosta, AH, ah…”

Seu último recurso foram os fones de ouvido e música alta, o sono que se danasse. Mas a vibração nas paredes - porque não basta a gritaria, tem que espancar as paredes também - não o deixava fingir nem por um minuto que o que estava acontecendo não estava acontecendo.

Mais ou menos pelas duas da manhã, Yuri chegou à terrível conclusão de que conseguia dizer quem estava por cima e quem estava por baixo só pelos gemidos do seu vizinho.

E, lógico, nesse momento ele declarou para si mesmo que seu limite havia chegado.

Apanhou seu casaco, seus fones, seus protetores de ouvido e saiu porta afora. Ligou para Mila e pediu para que ela o viesse pegar na portaria.

Ele passou os próximos dias no sofá da casa da amiga, e por mais que fosse um sofá - ele e seu problema com sofás - agora que ele já estava mais acostumado com a situação lhe foi mais fácil se acomodar. As noites na casa da amiga foram as mais bem dormidas que ele teve em mais de um mês. Ele ia para seu apartamento apenas para pegar umas roupas, material de treino e itens de perfumaria, mas não se sentia preparado para voltar a dormir no seu quarto porque não sabia o que o esperaria à noite.

Mila estava sendo surpreendentemente legal, mantendo a gozação no mínimo possível. A temporada de torneios estava chegando, e ambos tinham que focar nos treinos como nunca. Essa deveria ser uma das razões, porque a outra era o fato dela nunca ter visto nada incomodar Yuri assim, fosse o que fosse não era motivo de piada.

Na sexta seguinte à que Yuri saiu de seu apartamento, Mila o acordou mais cedo do que o costume com o ruído da louça da cozinha. Yuri sabia que ela não cozinhava nada que não fosse pré-pronto, então acordou confuso.

“Que diabo você tá fazendo? O treino só começa daqui a umas duas horas…” Yuri bocejou.

“Bom, hoje talvez seja uma boa começar mais cedo” Ela respondeu, picando umas frutas com muito menos habilidade do que o usual. “Ficar esperta e pronta pro embalo!”

“Cê tá falando sério?” Yuri lhe dirigiu um olhar incrédulo. “Quando foi na sua vida que você levantou um segundo antes do começo do treino?”

“A ideia que você faz de mim, oh!” Mila soltou um suspiro dramático, juntando as frutas no liquidificador. “Bom, certo, mas o Georgi mandou uma mensagem dizendo que o Viktor Nikiforov vai estar lá hoje. Então me processe se quiser, mas eu vou levar um suco detox pra tentar parecer mais atlética hoje no rinque, ok?”

“Ah, sério? Então o patinador solteiro mais cobiçado da Rússia vai aparecer no treino hoje?” Yuri se aninhou de novo nos cobertores. “Grandes merdas, ele treinava com o Yakov antes.”

Mila se sentou em cima das suas pernas, fazendo com que Yuri se sentasse para então encará-la com raiva. “É, eu sei” Ela respondeu. “Mas não é só isso. Lembra que ele saiu debaixo da asa do Yakov para treinar seu próprio pupilo? Ele também vai estar lá, vai fazer sua estreia no nosso rinque.”

“Manobra de publicidade, coisas do Viktor.” Yuri replicou. “Todo mundo só tem olhos pra ele, então qualquer um que ele trouxer vai virar o queridinho do momento.”

“Acredite no que quiser, Garoto-Enxaqueca.” Mila suspirou. “Mas corre à boca pequena que o tal protegido do Viktor pode ser mesmo o cara. Tipo, Viktor 2.0; e isso eu ouvi da boca do próprio Yakov.”

“Yakov nunca ia admitir isso.”

“Bom, é, mas foi mais ou menos o que ele disse.”

Yuri grunhiu e voltou a dormir por mais uma hora.

No rinque, Yuri notou que o clima estava menos frio que o costume, talvez porque tinha quase o dobro de pessoas ali dentro. Patinadores que nem treinavam ali ou que nem estavam em seus horários estavam lotando as arquibancadas, mas o rinque de gelo, em si, estava vazio, só um rapaz no centro dele. Aos empurrões, Yuri abriu seu caminho até a mureta do rinque para ver o cara mais de perto. A música começou - e o cara começou um programa rigoroso e complexo.

Yuri nunca patinava prestando atenção na música, ele focava mais nos movimentos em si. Algo que Yakov sempre o perturbava para melhorar nos treinos, e que ele - sinceramente - não dava muita atenção. Mas vendo o fulano patinar seu programa, ele começava a realmente entender o ponto do Yakov quando ele dizia que ele tinha que sentir a música. O corpo do patinador não era só a ferramenta com a qual ele fazia os movimentos - o corpo e o arranjo musical pareciam estar sintonizados, sincronizados, como que conversando entre si para que o resultado final não fosse só a soma da música e dos movimentos, mas sim uma atmosfera palpável e única.

Esse, então, deve ser o tal protegido do Viktor Nikiforov.

Mas o que realmente prendia a atenção de Yuri - e talvez de todos ali - é que a maneira como ele se movia naquela coreografia era quase que escandalosamente sensual, ele jamais tinha visto um patinador com tanta confiança em sua própria sexualidade e sua fisicalidade. O que ele nunca esperaria do mocinho como aquele: um rapaz oriental, japonês talvez. Branquinho, cabelo preto, bonitinho mas nada extraordinário, carinha de boneca japonesa de louça. Yuri não esperaria isso de um rapaz assim. Ou então isso tudo estava na cabeça dele, afinal sua superexposição recente ao sexo o tenha deixado hipersensível a qualquer coisa que fosse sexual.

Isso não mudava o fato de que, pela primeira vez, Yuri se sentia com ciúme de um outro patinador.

Claro que ele sabia que, um dia, ele encontraria um patinador talentoso que desafiasse seu potencial. Ele imaginava, porém, que fosse se sentir mais competitivo, não assim: com essa sensação imatura de ciúme e insegurança. Talvez fosse o cansaço acumulado, então ele desviou os olhos da coreografia para se dar um descanso.

A música acabou, o ginásio inteiro explodiu em aplausos. Yuri abaixou a cabeça para mexer nos protetores de suas lâminas, mais para ter algo para fazer do que por qualquer outra coisa.

“Yuri!”

O som de seu nome o atingiu como um raio.

Não.

Não. Não. Não pode ser.

Aquela voz, Dizendo aquele nome. Seu nome.

Mas será possível que ela o estava seguindo, agora? Não, impossível. Ou então ele estava ficando completamente louco.

Mas porque diabos ele não podia viver em paz? Livre daquela maldita voz dizendo seu maldito nome?

“Você foi incrível, Yuri! Sua melhor apresentação até hoje!”

Não. Era real. Era real. Assim como na primeira vez em que a ouviu.

Yuri levantou a cabeça lentamente, olhando agora para o gelo.

Viktor Nikiforov estava lá, correndo até o gelo sem patins nem nada como um idiota para encontrar seu pupilo, que ele agora afagava e acariciava como se ele fosse um tesouro. O japonês - que Viktor chamava de Yuri - enrubesceu como se fosse um rapazinho virgem e inocente.

O que Yuri sabia por experiência própria que ele não era.

“Uma salva de palmas para nosso querido Viktor Nikiforov” A voz de Yakov ressoou pelos alto-falantes. “E para a apresentação fantástica de seu primeiro pupilo, Yuri Katsuki!”

A plateia novamente se irrompeu em aplausos, mas os olhos de Yuri estavam fixos nos dois ao centro do rinque.

Ele se levantou lentamente, sua visão avermelhada pela fúria.

“VOCÊS!!!!” Sua voz trovejou pelo ginásio, mais alta até do que a voz de Yakov pelos alto-falantes. Todos ficaram em silêncio, inclusive Viktor e o outro Yuri. E ele viu os olhos de ambos se arregalarem enquanto ele entrava no gelo em direção a eles.

“Ah, você deve ser o outro Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky” Viktor começou a falar, mantendo o braço na cintura de seu namorado que parecia à beira de um ataque cardíaco. “Este é Yuri Katsuki, do Japã-”

“VOCÊS DOIS ME DEIXARAM SEM DORMIR POR UM. MÊS!!!” Yuri gritou-lhes na cara. Claro, ele sabia que todos estavam escutando, mas sinceramente ele tinha passado do ponto de se importar.

“Uh…?” Viktor franziu os olhos.

“Vocês sabem o quanto é difícil treinar com quatro horas de sono por dia? Sabem? Sabem???”

O braço do Viktor desceu da cintura do outro Yuri até os seus quadris, e isso fez a raiva de Yuri simplesmente explodir.

“Desculpe-me, mas eu não sei do que você está fala-”

“EU SOU SEU VIZINHO E EU POSSO OUVIR PERFEITAMENTE QUANDO VOCÊ TREPAVA COM UM CARA COM O MESMO NOME QUE O MEU, SEU PUTO!”

As caras que eles fizeram depois que ele praticamente berrou sua indignação para o mundo é algo que Yuri irá guardar com carinho pelo resto da vida.

Só elas já valeram o berro.

Viktor se congelou no sorriso morto que ele por vezes reservava à imprensa, e o outro Yuri ficou tão pálido, mas tão pálido, que Yuri jurava que ele teria um passamento a qualquer momento. A única coisa que impedia o outro Yuri de desmaiar ali e agora era a mão firme de Viktor na sua cintura.

O silêncio que se seguiu era tão denso que se podia ouvir uma moeda cair no chão.

“Pois sim?” Viktor pareceu sair da letargia. “Em que apartamento você mora?”

Se Yuri pudesse, ele mataria aquele cínico ali e agora. Mas como violência física estava fora de cogitação, ele soltou todos os palavrões e expressões chulas que sabia - e não eram poucas - em questão de segundos.

“7C! Eu moro no 7C e vocês no 7D e toda. santa. noite. eu tinha que escutar vocês dois trepando feito coelhos pelo apartamento. Se vocês pusessem na patinação de vocês metade do esforço que botam em meterem um no outro, vocês tinham umas cinco ou seis medalhas de ouro em um ano só! E PELO AMOR DE DEUS, Viktor, dá pra você calar a porra da tua boca quando cê tá transando? O tamanho do pinto do Yuri NÃO É uma coisa que você precisa dividir com o mundo, isso eu te garanto!”

Foi nesse momento que ele ouviu o outro Yuri soltar o mais patético grunhido que ele já ouviu.

“E VOCÊ” Yuri se virou para o ele como um touro vendo a capa vermelha, o outro Yuri se encolheu de medo. “Pode apostar esse seu cu arrombado que eu vou ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA na final do Grand Prix, depois de toda a merda que vocês me fizeram passar. Eu espero que os pombinhos tenham aproveitado bastante a lua-de-mel, porque agora eu sou oficialmente o pior inimigo de vocês. E eu moro na porta do lado!”

Com isso, Yuri patinou até a saída do rinque e saiu abrindo seu caminho aos empurrões até o vestiário, deixando atrás de si um ginásio aturdido e silencioso.

“Bom” Viktor, por sua vez, agarrou com firmeza o quadril de seu Yuri, já que eles não tinham mais nada para esconder. “Não era bem assim que nós pensávamos em nos assumir, não é, Yuri?”

Mais tarde naquele dia, Yuri Plisetsky foi convencido por Mila a voltar para seu apartamento. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes agora, ela disse, e ele relutantemente concordou.

Quando chegou na sua porta, porém, Yuri encontrou uma cesta de presentes ridiculamente cheia, incluindo frutas, doces, chocolates, um leãozinho e um tigrinho de pelúcia, slippers de oncinha, flores, loções… E, bem no fundo da cesta, um belíssimo e chiquérrimo par de abafadores de ruídos.

OOO


End file.
